Wolverine (Ultimate Alliance)
“''OH YEAH! I'm the best at what I do!„ Summary '''Wolverine' is one of the many playable characters in the game, Ultimate Alliance and its sequel, Ultimate Alliance 2. Known as Logan now, he was once a sickly boy named James Howlett, born in the 19th century. He however became a part of the X-men, and then became part of "The Team" during the events of Ultimate Alliance. The Team was created by Nick Fury to take down the masters of evil and to stop Doctor Doom. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''8-C normally, higher with gear Name: Wolverine, Logan, James Howlett Origin: Ultimate Alliance Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Superhero, X-men, mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Rage Power or Berserk Mode (via Rage Mode), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with various melee weapons; swords, hammers, batons, pipes, etc.), Vehicular Mastery, Longevity, Double Jump, limited Teleportation and Portal Creation (via S.H.I.E.L.D. Teleporter), Can breath and function naturally underwater (via S.H.I.E.L.D. Nanites), Status Effect Inducement (via Bleeding Effect/Wounding Damage. Also can use this with various types of Gear), Statistics Amplification (via Fury which increases his damage, speed, and rage, and Claw Frenzy which increases his speed), Can force enemies to attack him and cause less damage (via Taunt), Radioactive Touch (via Radioactive Touch), Projectile Reflection (via Ultimo's Plating and Wrecker's Crowbar), Petrification (via Stone Touch), Energy Attacks (via White Ring of Mandarin), Resistance to all attacks (via Rhino's Horn), Electric Attacks (via Shocker's Gloves and Dark Uru Hammer), Paralysis Inducement (via Joybuzzer), Heals when he damages an opponent (via Blackheart's Corruption), Absorbs damage and turns it into Health (via Heart of Mephisto) or Energy (via Armor of Galactus), Attack Reflection (via Bulldozer's Helmet and Shi'ar Battle Armor), Can turn enemies to allies for a limited amount of time (via Aura of Seduction), If blocking melee attacks the attacker is stunned for a limited time (via Dark Elf Armor), Fire Attacks (via Starbolt's Flame), Power Stealing/Mimicry (via Muonic Inducer empowered with the M'Kraan Crystal) Attack Potency:''' '''Building level normally (Can trade blows with Fin Fang Foom, vastly superior to Super Soldiers (who can do this), Can harm Ymir, Dragon Man, and various characters this strong. Defeated Loki who created a building with his powers, and can harm characters that can hurt him. Comparable to other playable characters and dark versions of said characters; Some of said characters can control lightning which is in this tier), higher with gear Speed:''' Likely '''Massively Hypersonic normally (Comparable to characters who can control lightning (ex. Storm and Thor), can dodge attacks from Electro and characters who fire lightning, electricity, and lasers), higher with gear and abilities Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Superhuman (Tears robots apart with his hands, can lift large metal barrels, stone benches, tables, pry open giant clams and doors, push giant boulders, pry open the mouth of a giant wolf, pull back catapults, and can push back the fist of the Arcade Bot) Striking Strength:''' '''Building Class normally, higher with gear Durability:''' '''Building level normally (Can take hits from Fang Foom who could destroy the Helicarrier, Ultimo (All versions), Kraken, Ymir, Galactus, Dragon Man, Arcade Bot, Unharmed by this explosion, barely effected by helicopter missiles and explosions that can destroy Ultimo Mark 3. Comparable to other playable characters), higher with gear Stamina:''' High Range:' Standard melee range physically, varies with abilities and gear. Possibly planetary with teleporter '''Standard Equipment:' * Adamantium Skeleton: Wolverine's skeleton is made of a supposed indestructible metal. * Outfit: Grants different boosts depending on the version. * Gear: Equipment gained usually by defeating a boss. * Nanites: Allows him to breath and move underwater normally. * Teleporter: Allows all members of "The Team" to teleport to and from headquarters via a portal. * Muonic Inducer: When empowered with the M'Kraan Crystal, he and other members of "The Team" could steal Doctor Doom's powers. Must be used more than one and in close proximity to work. Outfits: * Modern: Increases Environmental Damage and Max Energy. * Classic: Increases Claw Damage and Critical Strike. * Astonishing: Increases Health Regeneration and Bleed Damage. * Ultimate: Increases Max Health and Rage Focus. Gear: (Note: Wolverine can only have one piece of gear equipped at a time) * Assassin's Sight: Increases chance for Critical hits from ranged attacks. * Scorpion's Tail: Can cause knockdown with ranged attacks. * Bionic Arm: Increases Striking. * Radioactive Touch: Melee attacks deal Radiation Damage. * Dragon's Heart: Increases Health and chance for critical hits. * Master Hologram: Increases chance to dodge attacks. * MODOK Chip: Increases XP and critical hit chance. * Crown of Byrrah: Increases Durability, Focus, and Striking. * Attuma's Wrath: Increases damage of abilities. * Hydro Suit: Gains Health and Energy with every knockout. * Blood of the Kraken: Increases Health but decreases Energy. * Dragon Polymer: Increases defense and greatly increases energy regeneration. * Ultimo's Plating: Can reflect projectiles and increases defense. * Stone Touch: Can turn opponents to stone through attacks. * White Ring of Mandarin: Melee attacks deal Energy Damage, and the ring increases all energy damage powers. * Rhino's Horn: Resists all damage except Mental Attacks. * Shocker's Gloves: Melee attacks deal Electricity Damage. * Joybuzzer: Melee damage will paralyze the opponent, though it will somewhat harm the user. * Blackheart's Corruption: Heals and rejuvenates Wolverine every time he damages an opponent. * Heart of Mephisto: Absorbs some damage and turns it into Health. * Wrecker's Crowbar: Reflects projectiles and increases melee damage. * Bulldozer's Helmet: Reflects damage given to him. * Grappling Speed: Increases damage done by grab attacks. * Asgard Armor: Resists Elemental Damage. Increases all electrical attacks. * Aura of Seduction: Melee attacks can turn enemies into allies for a limited amount of time. It also increases XP. * Executioner's Axe: Xtreme Power/Finisher does double damage. * Dark Elf Armor: If blocking melee attacks, attacker is stunned for a limited amount of time. Increases defense. * Ulik's Fists: Increases critical damage chance. * Loki's Gift: Reduces damage given to Wolverine as well as increases damage given by him. * Norn Stones: Increase XP and credits. * Imperial Mantle: Increases Attack, Focus, and Durability. * Shi'ar Battle Armor: Reflects melee damage. * Starbolt's Flame: Melee attacks give Fire Damage. * Hussar's Whip: Gains health per knockout. * Deathbird's Feather: Increases Regeneration. * Helmet of Titannus: Increases Health and Attack. * Armor of Galactus: Absorption of Damage and converts it to energy. * Dark Steel: Increases Durability. * Super Soldier Serum: Increases Health. * Crimson Dawn: Resistance to Mental Attacks. Gains Energy per knockout. * Spider's Bite: Increases chance of dodging attacks. Increases movement and attack speed. * Dark Uru Hammer: Melee attacks give Electric Damage. Intelligence:''' At least Above Average (Can defuse bombs, solve the riddles of MODOK, skilled with multiple types of melee weapons, can skillfully use anti-aircraft canons and similar equipment, etc.) '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Double Jump: Self explanatory, Wolverine can jump for a second time while in mid-air. * Attack: Basic attacks, can be used with smash attacks for combos. * Smash: Stronger, chargeable attacks. * Grab: Grabs opponent. Can be used for combos or special attacks. * Block: Greatly decreases damage. * Rage Mode: Once he is in a berserker state he begins glowing red and is able to use his Rage Attacks. * Healing Factor: Can heal from his wounds in battle, though it can be overtaxed. It is to a seemingly unknown extent. * Wounding Strikes: Deals Wounding Damage. * Feral Mastery: Increases all Wounding Damage. Ultimate Alliance Powers: * Claw Slash: Increased melee attack that deals Bleeding damage. * Claw Frenzy (Rage Attack): Multiple slash attacks that increases his speed with every hit for a time. * Lethal Lunge: Lunges at forward knocking back enemies where he lands and brutally slashing his target. * Certain Death (Rage Power): Impales an enemy on his claws, lifting and throwing them. * Eviscerate: Spins with claws unsheathed. * Spin Attack (Rage Attack): More powerful version of Eviscerate. * Fury: Increases damage, speed, and rage. * Taunt (Rage Mode): Forces enemies to attack Wolverine, as well as giving less damage and being forced to only make close combat attacks. * Feral Rage (Xtreme Power/Finisher): Slashes multiple targets in a blinding fury of rage. The Xtreme Power also slows down time for its duration. Ultimate Alliance 2 Powers: * Lunging Rage: Leaps at an opponent while slashing. Deals Wounding Damage. * Whirling Slash: Jumps into the air slashing in all directions. Deals Wounding Damage. * Dashing Fury: Dashes forward, viciously slashing. Deals Wounding Damage. * Claw Kebab: Impales opponents and slams them. Deals Wounding Damage.